Just a dream
by xacademie-alice-love-x
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que Mikan a rejoint l'académie Alice aujourd'hui elle a 17 ans et elle est amoureuse de Natsume mais ne lui a pas encore dit ses sentiment .Pour Natsume c'est la même chose.Une nuit Mikan fit un rêve et cela déclencha une suite d'histoire palpitante. Pourront-ils s'aimer librement ?
1. Chapitre 1 : une personne cruelle

_**Just a dream**_

Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que Mikan a rejoint l'académie Alice aujourd'hui elle a 17 ans et elle est amoureuse de Natsume mais ne lui a pas encore dit ses sentiment .Pour Natsume c'est exactement la même chose il l'aime mais ne lui a pas dit .Une nuit Mikan fit un rêve et cela déclencha une suite d'histoire palpitante à vous de lire pour avoir la suite.

Mais pourront-ils vraiment s'aimer avec les nouveaux élèves, les dangereuses missions et pleins d'autres mystères ?

* * *

C'était la nuit, une jeune fille de 17 ans parcourait la forêt du nord dans l'espoir que personne ne la verrait, car elle était couverte de son sang mélangé à celui d'une autre personne. Elle traversa la forêt et arriva enfin au réfectoire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Soudain un bruit retenti derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit qui la suivait :

? : Bravo Mikan, tu as réussi à desseller ma présence. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Je vois que tu aies bien amocher

Mikan : à qui la faute c'est toi Personna qui m'a envoyé dans cette mission suicide en échange de ne pas t'en prendre à mes amis.

Personna : (comme sur l'image de début) J'adore te faire souffrir. Demain je te donnerai une mission encore plus difficile que celle-ci alors soigne toi bien mon petit chaton. Si tu ne veux pas la faire tu sais très bien quel est mon alice alors ne fait pas trop la maligne.

A ces mots Personna repartit comme il était venu. Mikan rentra dans sa chambre et alla dans sa salle de bain, pris une douche et elle lava ses vêtements recouverts de sang. Puis elle alla se coucher. Demain allait être une dure journée : c'était la rentrée des classes.

* * *

Je suis vraiment navré qu'il soit aussi court, mais ce n'est que le début, c'est juste pour savoir vos avis.

Alors, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


	2. Chapter 2 : Un cerisier

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mikan dormait profondément et n'entendit pas son réveil. Elle se réveilla donc en retard pour son premier cours de l'année. Quand elle arriva au lycée elle regarda dans quelle classe elle se trouvait.

Classe de 1re année

Luca Nogi

Nastume Hyûga

Hotaru Imai

Mikan Sakura

Anna Umenomiya

Nonoko Ogasawara

Kokoyoromi

Sumire Shoda

Yû Tobita

Puis elle toqua à la porte, quelqu'un lui dit d'entrer :

Mikan : Désolé de mon retard Jinno-sensei.

? : Encore Mlle Sakura. Allez-vous asseoir à une place libre au fond de la classe. Vous viendriez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que je vous donne un mot vu que vous êtes encore en retard.

Mikan alla s'asseoir entre un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et une fille aux cheveux violets :

Mikan : Salut Hotaru comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Hotaru : Toujours en retard la baka, c'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ?

Mikan : J'étais fatiguée ce matin alors je ne me suis pas levée.*Je peux pas lui dire que j'étais en mission hier et que je me suis fait sacrement bien amocher à cause de ce foutu Personna, non je ne peux pas lui dire je garderai ça pour moi*.

Kokoyoromi dit koko : *Tu étais en mission hier ! Je pensais que tu n'en faisais plus. Et en plus tu le caches à Hotaru qui est ta meilleure amie. Tu dois en parler avec nous, nous sommes quand même tes amis si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi dit le nous*.

Mikan : *Merde j'avais oublié Koko (il peut lire dans les pensées). Je suis désolée Koko mais, je ne peux pas vous en parler sinon ils risquent de vous faire du mal*.

Inchu : *Dit le aux moins à Natsume lui aussi il fait des missions, il pourra surement t'aider*.

Mikan : *Non surtout pas Natsume c'est leur cible principale. Et puis si je fais le moindre faut pas ils vous tueront tous sans exception et ça je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas vous perdre*. :'-(

Mikan avait dit cela avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva jeta un regard à Natsume (qui avait un manga sur la tête et était en train de dormir), Hotaru, Koko, puis parti en direction de la cour sous les regards interrogatifs de sa classe. Quand elle arriva à un cerisier Mikan grimpa sur une de ses branches et se recroquevilla. On était en printemps et le cerisier avait des multitudes de fleurs. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Mikan était sur l'arbre ou Natsume l'avait tant de fois embrasser elle se souvenait de chaque moment passé avec lui. Elle l'aimait ça c'était sûr, mais n'arriver jamais à lui dire. Soudain elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle releva la tête et vit Personna la regardant avec pitié.

Mikan : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Persona : Tu n'es pas contente de me voir Deadly Angel ?

Mikan : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et arrête de m'appeler comme ça quand je ne suis pas en mission !

Personna : Justement j'ai une mission pour toi. Sois prêtes à 23h ce soir avec ta tenue et ton masque (voir image du début). Je ne tolérerais pas un retard sinon je me ferais un grand plaisir de tuer tes amis.

Mikan : Ne t'avise même pas de les toucher sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Il repartit sans daigner répondre à sa menace.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fois si c'est assez long pour vous. Et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour l'écrire, mais disons que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction et je peux vous dire ce n'est pas facile. Laissez des commentaires pour me donner votre avis j'en aurai besoin pour écrire mes futurs chapitres merci d'avance.**

**Quand je mets des textes entre « * » ça veut dire que le personnage pense.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Aimer c'est être aimé

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre 2 :_

Mikan : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et arrête de m'appeler comme ça quand je ne suis pas en mission !

Personna : Justement j'ai une mission pour toi. Sois prêtes à 23h ce soir avec ta tenue et ton masque. Je ne tolérerais pas un retard sinon je me ferais un grand plaisir de tuer tes amis.

Mikan : Ne t'avise même pas de les toucher sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Il repartit sans daigner répondre à sa menace

* * *

_Dans les pensées de Mikan_

Il fait chier ce Personna. S'il ose toucher à mes amis je jure que je le tue de mes propres mains ! De plus je suis obligée d'aller en mission sinon il va encore les menacer. Ça m'énerve mais bon il vaut mieux ne plus penser à ça. Tient maintenant que j'y pense les cours de la matinée doivent être terminés, car il me semble avoir entendu la sonnerie. Je ferai mieux d'aller manger ça me changera les idées.

_Fin des pensées de Mikan_

Quand Mikan entra dans la cantine elle alla cherchez un plateau puis rejoignit ses amis à une table. Elle s'assoit à côté d'Hotaru.

Koko : ça va Mikan ? Pourquoi es-tu sortie de la classe tout à l'heure ?

Mikan : je vais très bien.*Par contre, tu m'énerves avec tes questions*.

Koko la regarda et laissa tomber ses couverts abasourdit par sa réponse (moi : je ne sais pas si ça se dit). La Mikan qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais répondu ça. Les autres le dévisageaient à cause de son comportement bizarre. Evidemment ils ne pouvaient pas lire dans les pensées de Mikan et ne savent donc pas ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Mikan finit de manger et partit en direction de sa chambre. Quand elle arrive, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et dit « Pourquoi ai-je répondu cela ? Encore un sauts d'humeur, qu'est-que-je déteste quand je fais ça ! ».C'est à ce moment-là que Natsume choisit d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Natsume : Ba alors culotte à pois on dit plus bonjour ?

Mikan : Depuis quand je devrais te dire bonjour le briquet pervers ?*Dire que je suis amoureuse de lui*

Natsume : Tu te sens bien ? Aujourd'hui tu m'as l'air bizarre.

Mikan se leva et se rapprocha de Natsume.

Mikan : Alors, maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je me sens très bien même mieux que d'habi...

Elle s'évanouit en tombant sur Natsume. Celui-ci l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie de l'académie. Après être arrivé il la déposa sur le lit et attendit qu'une infirmière vient. Puis il sortit dans la salle d'attente. Pendant ce temps l'infirmière examinait Mikan. Elle trouva de nombreuses blessures telles qu'une côte briser et une hémorragie interne, mais ceci ne l'étonna point, car elle savait que Mikan faisait des missions pour l'académie alice. Elle la soigna et alla voir Natsume après être sorti. L'infirmière lui expliqua la situation et lui dit que Mikan devra rester minimum trois jours à l'hôpital. Natsume s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas su la protéger qu'il s'enfuit dans la cour. Arriver au cerisier où il avait embrassé Mikan il s'arrêta. Tous les souvenirs passés avec elles se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il en avait tellement, Mikan lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre et pour ça il s'était juré de toujours la protéger. Malheureusement depuis qu'elle avait été transférée en rta dangereuse, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, elle continue de sourire, mais ce n'était qu'un faux sourire et cela il l'avait deviné. Maintenant il en était sûr, il était amoureux d'elle et il comptait bien se déclarer.

_Du côté de Mikan_

Mikan s'était réveillée et avait demandé la permission de sortit à l'infirmière. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas du fait de ses nombreuses blessures qui n'avait pas encore guérie. Puis l'infirmière partit s'occuper d'autres malades. Mikan se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta (ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée) si l'infirmière croyait qu'elle allait rester dans cet hôpital elle se trompait lourdement. Elle partit dans sa chambre et alla prendre un bain puis regarda l'heure : 22h

Elle avait seulement le temps de mettre sa tenue de mission (voir image de début) et de prendre son masque (voir image du chapitre. 2). Elle sortit des dortoirs et se dirigea vers le portail de l'académie. Là Personna l'y attendait :

Personna : bien tu es à l'heure pour une fois. Ce soir tu devras t'infiltrer chez Z et gagnez leur confiance. Puis tu me ramèneras toutes les informations que tu auras pu collecter. Voilà c'est tout maintenant tu peux y aller et tâche de revenir vivante Deadly Angel, tu es quand même l'un de mes meilleurs éléments avec ton cher kuro neko.

Mikan acquiesça, regarda une dernière fois l'académie Alice, en pensent à ses amis elle eut un pincement de cœur elle savait que si Natsume avait appris qu'elle partait en mission il l'en aurait empêché. Elle monta dans la limousine qui la conduisit au repère de Z.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira laissez des commentaires qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs cela m'aiderait toujours pour mes prochains chapitres. Merci d'avance


	4. Chapter 4 : Le passé et le présent

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre 3 :_

Mikan acquiesça, regarda une dernière fois l'académie alice, en pensent a ses amis elle eut un pincement de cœur elle savait que si Natsume avait appris qu'elle partait en mission il l'en aurai empêché. Elle monta dans la limousine qui la conduisit au repère de Z.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Mikan c'était parfaitement fait respecter. Elle pouvait même faire chanter le chef de Z ce qui était extraordinaire, car il avait un cœur de pierre. Un soir, dans sa chambre (bah oui vu qu'elle était respectée, elle ne vivait pas avec les autres dans les dortoirs), elle fit un rêve bizarre :

Elle vit deux ombres qui discutaient, elle tenta de se rapprocher, mais en vain, alors elle s'est arrêtée et commença à écouter leur conversation :

Ombre n°1 : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Natsume, Mikan est morte en mission :(

Natsume : Ce n'est pas vrai tu mens Narumi ! Elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas me laisser seule, je ne veux pas le croire, c'est Impossible !

Mikan : Ne le crois pas Natsume, je suis dans le repère de Z et je ne peux pas communiquer avec vous sinon je me ferais repérer, je suis désolée vraiment. Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter autant je suis navrée.

Et elle commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en criant je suis désolée, je suis désolée, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !

Puis une autre scène se déroula on voyait un cours avec un professeur Mikan su que s'était Narumi.

Narumi : Mes enfants j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Élève : Bah parle, bon sang !

Narumi : Nous venons d'apprendre que votre camarade Mikan Sakura, est morte en mission.

Hotaru : NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, PAS MIKAN, PAS ELLE !

Elle se mit à pleurer et Lucas la serra très fort dans ses bras comprenant sa peine.

Mikan s'en voulait tellement de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état.

Puis une troisième scène apparue :

Elle se vit, elle, enfant (voir image de début) jouant avec une jeune femme lui ressemblant étrangement.

? : Viens Mikan nous allons voir Papa, allez, vient !

Mikan : oui Maman.

Elles marchèrent en direction de la maison, mais quand elles, arrivèrent un homme avait un revolver braqué sur la tête de son père. Sa mère hurla NON NE TIREZ PAS JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

L'homme se retourna et tira sur sa mère qui ne put éviter la balle. Elle se la prit en plein coeur. Son père accourut et la prit dans ses bras. Il était accroupit et dos à l'homme.

Son père hurla : non Yuka ne meurt pas je t'en supplie ne nous laisse pas seul avec Mikan !

Yuka : ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Elle lui caressa la joue et elle mourut. Le père de Mikan pleura et pendant ce temps l'homme derrière lui en profita pour lui tirer dessus plus précisément trois balles dans ses organes vitaux. Le père de Mikan mourut dans les bras de la femme qu'il avait aimée, qu'il aime et qu'il aimera pour toujours.

La petite Mikan avait assisté à la scène impuissante quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en danger. Elle courut aussi vite que possible dehors, elle courut, courut jusqu'à l'épuisement, elle se rappelait du visage de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. A ce moment la Mikan n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle savait déjà ce qu'était la mort. Elle arriva à une petite maison, elle était perdue, car elle avait couru sans regarder où elle allait. Elle toqua, mais avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, elle s'évanouit du fait de trop gros choc qu'elle a vécu. Quand quelqu'un ouvra la porte c'était un vieil homme veuf, il trouva une petite fille de cinq ans évanouie à sa porte. Bien évidemment il était généreux et emmena la petite chez lui ; il la déposa sur un lit et attendis qu'elle se réveille.

Deux heures plus tard Mikan se réveilla, mais sans aucun souvenir la seule chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était qu'elle s'appelait Mikan. Alors, le vieil homme décida de garder cette petite fille et de se faire passer pour son grand-père

Après cette scène tout fus noir, Mikan était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais le plus choquant dans tout ça, c'est que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents étaient...

* * *

Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe que je fais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je trouve qu'il est un peu court mais j'ai préféré garder le suspens. :D

Laissez des commentaires ou des critiques c'est toujours très constructifs pour moi.

Voilà merci d'avance.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le retour

Après cette scène tout fus noir, Mikan était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais le plus choquant dans tout ça, c'est que l'homme qui avait tué ses parents étaient le père de Natsume !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Le père de celui qu'elle aimé avait tué ses parents. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Mikan aurait bien voulu avoir une réponse claire, mais ne réussit pas à la trouver. Elle se rendormit pour un sommeil sans rêve cette fois-ci.

Quand elle se réveilla, Mikan se souvenait de son rêve étrange ou plutôt de ses souvenirs enfuis pour les deux dernières scènes. Par contre, la première était étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être fait passer pour morte. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que Narumi avait dit. Bizarre. Elle décida donc de finir sa mission le plus vite possible. De toutes façons il ne lui en manquait plus beaucoup à récolter après elle pourra repartir en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé (facile il suffit de leur effacer la mémoire, car je vous rappelle grâce au Steal Alice elle peut voler n'importe quelle Alice et Mikan avait réussi à voler l'Alice qui permet d'effacer la mémoire à un élève de l'académie).

Trois mois plus tard elle avait enfin terminé sa mission et pouvait repartir. Mikan partit donc de Z en ayant effacé la mémoire de tous ses occupent. Elle arriva devant les grilles de l'académie et demanda au vigile de la faire entrer. Il l'a fit entrer sachant très bien qui elle était (petite précision à ce moment la Mikan porte son masque) car ils savaient tous qu'elle masque portait Deadly Angel.

Après être arrivé Mikan alla directement dans sa chambre pour se reposer (il était quand même 4 heures du matin). Le lendemain elle se réveilla à 13 heures. Elle avait raté les cours normal mais n'était pas en retard pour les cours de rta elle était même en avance car la pose de midi ne se finissait qu'à 13 heure et demi. Mikan décida donc de se promener dans la cour. Alors qu'elle passait devant un arbre elle s'arrêta croyant avoir ressenti la présence de quelqu'un. Mais quand elle se retourna il n'y avait personne. Elle partit dans sa chambre pour récupérer les informations collecter lors de sa mission. Puis se mit en tenu de mission avec son masque et partit à sa rta.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle entra sans toquer et partit directement voir Personna à son bureau. Celui-ci était surpris de la revoir en vie, car cette mission était la plus dure de toutes.

Mikan : Ba alors Personna, tu as donné ta langue à Kuro Neko ? Je croyais pourtant que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir.

Personna : Mais comment, comment a tu pus réussir cette mission ?

Mikan : J'ai réussi c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir !

Personna : Je vois, mon chaton a pris du caractère lors de cette mission

Mikan : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter !?

Personna : (change de sujet) Bon sinon tu as réussi à collecter les informations que je t'avais demandées ?

Mikan : Ouais sinon je ne serais pas avec tous ses dossier dans les mains Baka !

Personna : (ignorant son insulte) J'y vais-je vais dire au directeur que tu es en vie parce que tout le monde croyait que tu étais morte. Pendant ce temps va voir tes amis pendant que tu le peux.(rire sadique)

Mikan :* Celui-là je vais le tuer tellement je le déteste, mais ce qu'il ne se sait pas c'est que pendant que lui il se la coulait douce, moi je me suis entrainée très dur chez Z et que je suis même devenue plus puissante que lui* :-#

Mikan se tourna vers la classe et leur lança un grand sourire à la Mikan. Elle remarqua que Natsume n'était pas là, mais décida qu'après la fin de la journée elle irait lui parler. Bien sûr les autres sans fichait d'elle, mais au fond d'eux était quand même heureux de la revoir comme cela il y avait moins de missions très dangereuses à faire, car elle était la deuxième plus forte de la classe après Natsume. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle était maintenant largement plus forte que Natsume et n'importe qui d'autre à l'académie au niveau Alice et aussi au niveau combat.

La sonnerie retentit sonnant la fin des cours de rta et le début du court de français pour Mikan. Avant de venir Mikan avait été voir Narumi :

Flash-Back

Mikan arrive en salle des profs et toqua :

? : entrer

Mikan : Bonjour, c'était pour vous prévenir que j'étais revenue.

? : Ma Mikan ! Tu es revenu ! Je suis tellement heureux. (Lui saute dans les bras)

Mikan : doucement Narumi tu vas m'étouffer

Narumi : Mais je suis tellement content que tu sois revenu tu ne peux pas savoir a qu'elle point j'étais triste lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais morte lors d'une mission. (Il avait les larmes aux yeux)

Mikan : C'est bon tout va bien maintenant je suis là et je ne repartirai plus je te le promets (avec une voie rassurante)

Narumi : J'espère bien parce que sinon je vais vraiment tuer Persona et le directeur du primaire ! Mais parlons d'autre chose, tu dois surement savoir que tout le monde à l'académie croit que tu es morte, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu te représentes à ta classe au prochain cours étant donné qu'il y ait des nouveaux je te demanderai d'être gentil avec eux.

Mikan : D'accord c'est promis, mais dit-moi il ne s'est rien passé pendant mon absence.

Narumi : Si beaucoup de choses, Natsume était tellement triste qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne vient à aucun court il ne parle qu'à Luca et encore c'est très rare. Luca et Hotaru sortent ensemble, ils étaient tellement affligé pas la nouvelle qu'ils ont décidée de l'affronter ensemble. Sumire arrête son fan-club sur Natsume et Luca, car comme je te l'ai dit Natsume ne se montre pas et Luca sort avec Hotaru. Pour le reste de la classe je ne pense pas qu'ils ont changé enfin ça tu verras toi-même. Maintenant va je crois que tu as cours de rta maintenant non.

Mikan : si j'y vais, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir à tout à l'heure.

Fin du flash-back

Maintenant elle était obligée d'attendre devant la porte de sa classe.

Narumi : Bonjour mes amours, aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève ou plutôt une revenante devrais-je dire. Vas- y tu peux entrer ma chérie !

C'est à ce moment-là que Mikan entra dès qu'elle franchit la porte toute la classe se tue. C'est vrai que Mikan était devenue encore plus belle qu'avant : de belles longues jambes bronzées, un ventre parfaitement plat, des cheveux lâchés qui lui arrivaient au bassin et un visage angélique comme on n'en voit qu'un dans sa vie. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche étant donné qu'on ne lui avait pas encore remis son uniforme (voir image de début) beaucoup de garçons sifflèrent met se turent vite à cause des menaces de Narumi. Presque toute la classe fut choquée du retour de Mikan car ils la connaissaient d'avant son départ mais les plus étonnés furent Hotaru et Luca.

Mikan : Ba alors Hotaru c'est comme ça que l'on dit bonjour à sa meilleure amie ? De nous deux c'est toi qui est la plus Baka maintenant !

Hotaru : Mi...Mikan ?

Mikan : Oui Hotaru ?

Hotaru : (repris du poil de bête) Baka tu n'aurais pas pu donner des nouvelles ?!(Elle lui tira dessus avec son canon Baka)

Mikan évita tous les coups d'Hotaru ce qui étonna encore plus les élèves car personne de toute l'académie et même Natsume n'avait réussi à éviter ses coups. Hotaru s'était figé sur place. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et commença pleurer. Mikan l'a pris dans ses bras en lui disant des mots rassurants et des mots d'excuse du a sa longue absence (rappelle Mikan était absente depuis trois mois et deux semaines). Elle réussit à calmé Hotaru et la fit se relever. Puis Mikan scruta la classe à la recherche d'un élève. Quand elle le trouva elle lui sauta dans les bras en criant « Luca-Piou, tu m'a tellement manqué ».

Luca : A moi aussi Mikan tu m'as manqué. Mais tu sais maintenant on a 17 ans alors tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Luca-Piou.

Mikan : Je n'y arriverais jamais et je préfère Luca-Piou !

Narumi : Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais j'ai une autre annonce à faire. Etant donné le retour de Mikan je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à lundi prochain (on est mardi) ! Et voilà maintenant je peux partir en revoir mes petits choux.

Toute la classe : On n'est pas tes petits choux.

Hotaru : Bon sinon Mikan tu va nous raconter en détail ce qui t'ai arrivé et t'a pas intérêt à partir.

Mikan : Ca s'est bien la Hotaru que je connais. HHHOOOOTTTAAARRUUU ! (Lui saute dans les bras)

Hotaru : (ne la repousse même pas !)Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu faire ça.

Elles se firent un câlin. Puis le petit groupe habituelle partit discutait sous un arbre. Malheureusement il manquait quelqu'un a ce groupe ce n'était autre que Natsume. D'ailleurs il hantait l'esprit de Mikan. Si fort qu'elle avait perdu le sens de la conversation.

Hotaru : Mikan ! Mikan ! Tu es là ?

Mikan : Ah ! Pardon Hotaru mais je pensais a autre chose

Luca : À quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi distraite ?

Mikan : Je pensais à Natsume, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il m'avait emmené à l'hôpital avant mon départ. Je me demande s'il va bien. /_/

Hotaru : Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir pendant ce temps on va aller se promener avec Luca.

Mikan : D'accord merci beaucoup. J'y vais, on se rejoint on réfectoire pour manger à plus tard !

Elle partit en direction du dortoir quand elle arrive devant la chambre de celui qu'elle aimait elle poussa un gros soupir puis entra sans frapper. Mikan le vit recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer trop occuper dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha, se mit à genoux et lui toucha le visage. Ceci le fit réagir, il leva si vite la tête qu'il surprit Mikan. Quand il la vit il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds pendant ce temps-là :

Mikan : *Qu'es ce qu'il a ? Il doit surement être surpris de me voir. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps tellement longtemps. Mais une question se bouscule dans ma tête, pourquoi son père a tué mes parents ?*


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une grosse colère

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 5 :

Elle partit en direction du dortoir quand elle arrive devant la chambre de celui qu'elle aimait elle poussa un gros soupir puis entra sans frapper. Mikan le vit recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer trop occuper dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha, se mit à genoux et lui toucha le visage. Ceci le fit réagir, il leva si vite la tête qu'il surprit Mikan. Quand il la vit il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux. Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds pendant ce temps-là :

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une grosse colère**

Mikan : *Qu'es ce qu'il a ? Il doit surement être surpris de me voir. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps tellement longtemps. Mais une question se bouscule dans ma tête, pourquoi son père a tué mes parents ?* Salut Natsume. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ?

Natsume : Mikan ?

Mikan : Oui ?

Natsume : ... (Il explosa)Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ou était tu passés après tout ce temps ?! En plus tu n'as pas donné des nouvelles. Tout le monde s'inquiété pout toi et encore plus lorsqu'on nous a dit que tu étais morte pendant une mission. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre tu ne peux pas t'imaginer !

Mikan : Oulla du calme, je comprends que tu sois énerver mais c'est bon maintenant je suis là et c'est le plus important.

Natsume : Hn

Mikan : oh tu vas bouder ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé en trois mois quand même ! Je vois que je me suis trompé.

Natsume : Non je vais pas boudé mais ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord !

Mikan : D'accord, je te le promets. Bon maintenant tu vas te bouger et on va aller dehors.

Natsume : Pas envie

Mikan : Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre ! Alors maintenant tu vas allez prendre une douche, mettre des vêtements propre et après on y va. Parce que vu les cernes qu'à Luca, je pense que tu l'inquiète énormément.

Natsume : D'accord mais juste pour Luca.

Mikan : Bon va y je t'attendrais pas toute la journée.

Il partit et revient deux minutes plus tard, propre. Ils partirent à la recherche de Luca et Hotaru et les trouvèrent près d'un cerisier. Quand Luca vit Natsume son visage s'éclairci. Natsume, lui, pris Luca par le bras et l'emmena plus loin pour discuter. Pendant ce temps Mikan et Hotaru c'étaient assise dans l'herbe et discuter. Puis en viens la question que Mikan redoutait :

Hotaru : Ou était tu partis pendant tout ce temps ?

Mikan : Et bien... Je ne peux pas te le dire je suis vraiment désolée Hotaru mais sinon ils vous feront du mal.

Hotaru : Qui "ils" ?

Mikan : ...

Hotaru : Le directeur et Personna ?

Mikan : ... (Hoche la tête)

Hotaru : D'accord je vois désolée de t'avoir posé la question.

Mikan : Bon parlons d'autre chose. Je te félicite pour ton couple avec Luca. Bravo, vous allez super bien ensemble !

Hotaru : ah bon tu trouves ? /_/

Mikan : Bien sûr, en plus avant de partir je me demandais si à mon retour vous seriez ensemble et apparemment je ne me suis pas trompé.

Hotaru : Et toi avec Natsume alors ?

Mikan : Mais je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. /_ /

Hotaru : Ba avant que tu partes, tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Mikan : Comment tu sais ça ?!

Hotaru : Ah alors j'ai vu juste tu l'aime encore.

Mikan : Peut-être bien je sais pu ou j'en suis mais ce qui est sûr c'est que lui, il ne m'aime pas du tout.

Hotaru : Tu en es sur Mikan, tu dois surement le savoir mais après ton départ, Natsume était démoralisait. Il ne parlait plus, et ne sortait jamais de sa chambre à croire qu'il ne mangeait pas. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien et pas qu'un peu.* Sauf que toi, tu es trop naïve et tu ne vois pas ce qu'il ressent*.

Mikan : Tu...Tu en es sur ?

Hotaru : Plus sûr que moi ça n'existe pas !

Mikan : Bon je te crois alors.

Les filles virent arriver Natsume et Luca. Elles en restèrent la pour leur discussion.

Natsume : Alors comme ça tu es rentrée ce matin Mikan ?

_Flash-Back_

Natsume et Luca étaient partit plus loin pour discuter tous les deux et que les filles ne puissent pas les entendre.

Natsume : Depuis quand Mikan est-elle ici ?

Luca : C'est la première question que tu me pose alors que je ne te vois presque plus depuis un peu plus d'un mois ? pffff. De toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas car je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Sinon, elle est rentrée ce matin apparemment.

Natsume : Non s'est pas vrai je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Qui voudrait d'une baka pareille ? Et désolée de t'avoir inquiété autant je ne recommencerais plus promit. / _ /

Luca : Ba mon ami qui est super têtu voudrait de Mikan. Et puis franchement en trois mois, elle devenue super canon. Quand elle est arrivée en classe pour ce présenter tous les nouveaux garçons ont sifflés à son entrer.

Natsume : tu peux me donner les noms s'il te plait que je les tue demain ? (sourire sadique)

Luca : tu me fais peur avec ce sourire. Et là, je reconnais bien le Natsume que je connais ! Quesque je suis content de te revoir en pleine forme. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les noms je ne suis pas une balance.

Natsume : Bon tempi, ce n'est pas grave, il suffit que je demande à Sumire et elle me les donnera.

Luca : Sinon, c'est quand que tu vas te déclarer a Mikan ?

Natsume : Je ne sais pas parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime.

Luca : Non mais tu es fou ! Elle t'aime sa crève les yeux tout le monde l'avait remarqué avant qu'elle parte mais pas toi parce que tu étais sûr qu'elle te détestait.

Natsume : Allons-y, elles doivent surement se demander où on n'est passés.

Luca : Oui tu as raison.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Mikan : Non en fait je suis rentrée hier soir mais il était tellement tard que je suis partit directement me coucher.

Natsume : Ouais, bon on va manger parce que là j'ai super faim.

Mikan : Oui mais avant je pourrais te parler seule d'un truc important s'il te plait.

Hotaru : Ok j'ai compris, vous nous rejoindrais à la cafète. Tu viens Luca ?

Luca : ouais j'arrive

Natsume : Bon alors c'était quoi ton truc important ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un accident

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 6 :

Mikan : Non en fait je suis rentrée hier soir mais il était tellement tard que je suis partit directement me coucher.

Natsume : Ouais, bon on va manger parce que là j'ai super faim.

Mikan : Oui mais avant je pourrais te parler seule d'un truc important s'il te plait.

Hotaru : Ok j'ai compris, vous nous rejoindrais à la cafète. Tu viens Luca ?

Luca : Ouais j'arrive

Natsume : Bon alors c'était quoi ton truc important ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un accident ou plutôt un avertissement**

Pendant ce temps-là une personne était perche sur un arbre. Elle regarde le couple.

? : * Je ne peux pas la laisser lui dire sinon ils vont se rapprocher*

Mikan : En fait je voulais te dire...*J'y arrive pas les mots ne veulent pas sortir*

Natsume : Tu veux me dire...*Qu'es ce qui te tourmente à ce point ? Dit le moi Mikan tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire*

Mikan : Je...Je t'...

A ce moment-là une balle partit se loger dans l'épaule de Natsume à une vitesse hallucinante.

Mikan : Natsume !

Natsume : Mikan ! T'inquiète pas je vais bien ça va all...aiiiiiiieeee (tomba à genoux)

Mikan : Natsume ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! (pleure)

Natsume : Mik... (S'évanoui)

Mikan le transporta jusqu'à l'hôpital. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Natsume, elle s'assit près du lit et pleura, pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Mikan : Je suis une baka ! Je n'ai même pas pu te dire à quel point je tenais à toi. A quel point je t'aimais. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je suis vraiment nulle.

Quand elle partit, elle dit une dernière phrase :

Mikan : Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Natsume. (Elle l'avait dit en murmurent)

_Du côté de Natsume_

Apres qu'il se soit évanoui tout fus noir. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir entendu Mikan pleurait. Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il la comprenait lui aussi n'avait pas us le courage de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Natsume avait envie de lui criait « non, revient ne me laisse pas ». Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, il était toujours inconscient.

Puis quelques jours passèrent, Mikan séchait tous les cours, tous ses amis se faisaient du souci pour elle car dès qu'ils la voyaient elle était avec des cernes, les yeux vides d'expression, sans sourire. Elle venait voir Natsume tous les soirs à l'hôpital cela la rendait triste de le voir inconscient sans bouger ni même regardait sous sa jupe pour voir quelle motif sur sa culotte portait-elle. Tout en lui, lui manquait elle voudrait effacer le jour où il s'est pris la balle de sa mémoire à jamais.

_Pensée de Mikan_

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas qui a tiré ». Je devrais peut-être faire mon enquête. Pour l'instant mes suspect son le directeur, Personna et leurs sbires. Maintenant il faut que je trouve des preuves ça va être largement moins facile. Je partis dans ma chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Une fois arrivé je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fit le vide dans ma tête. Puis une question me vient à l'esprit si c'était Personna qui avait tiré pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Cette question tourna en boucle dans ma tête sans que cela s'arrête. Ça m'énervait car je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse pour me réfléchir les idées je décidai de sortir prendre l'air (mwa : oui je sais un coup elle rentre un coup elle sort mais bon je fais ce que je veux :-P). Une fois sortit je sentis Personna approcher alors m'arrêtai et me retournai.

Personna : Tu sais que tu fais d'énorme progrès depuis quelque temps ?

Mikan : Que ce que tu veux ?

Personna : Oula mon chaton est en colère aujourd'hui.

Mikan : Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as tiré que Natsume ! Mais ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi.

Personna : Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire. (Légèrement agacé)Et bien l'académie n'aime pas trop que Deadly Angel se rapproche de Kuro Neko. Elle pense que cela va encore plus vous faire révolter contre nous.

Mikan : Et bien elle se trompe et on fait ce que l'on veut ce n'est surement pas à vous de vous en mêler.

Personna : Certes mais je te le redis une dernière fois (lui chuchote dans l'oreille) ne t'approche plus de Kuro Neko ou sinon c'est fois ça ne sera pas d'en le bras qu'il l'aura mais dans la tête. Au fait mission ce soir à 23 heure soit devant le portail.

Puis il partit laissant une Mikan fulminante prête à exploser.

_Pendant ce temps-là du côté de Natsume_

Apres le départ de Mikan, il s'en voulut terriblement de l'inquiété autant parce que d'après les yeux rouges et les cernes qu'elle avait elle devait beaucoup pleurer et ne pas dormir du tout car s'il était à l'hôpital alors elle devait se taper toute ses missions en plus des siennes. Il l'a voyait tous les jours de plus en plus fatiguer. Généralement elle entrait, puis s'asseyait en mettant sa tête sur le lit. Mikan lui prenait sa main puis commençait à pleurer. Elle pleurait en s'insultant de tous les noms car elle n'avait pas était capable de le protéger. Quand c'était elle qui était sur un lit d'hôpital il faisait la même chose mais dans sa tête car il avait bien trop de fierté. Malheureusement Mikan n'était pas comme ça, elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa haine contre elle-même. Rien que de l'avoir comme ça, cela en donner les larmes aux yeux. Il se dit que cela ne pouvait plus durer, il ne supporterait pas de la voir dans un tel état encore une seule fois. Alors il luta, luta pour se réveiller. Il luta tellement fort que les machines s'affolèrent et une bande d'infirmière arrive en courent auprès de lui. Elles l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'opération. Il fut endormit pur pouvoir enlever la balle logeait dans son bras. Les médecins avaient fait quant à eux du bon boulot. Quand Natsume fut remis dans sa chambre, les infirmières allèrent chercher Mikan et ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il allait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Ses amis arrivèrent à grande vitesse ne voulant pas rater son réveil seul Mikan manquait à l'appel. Ils ne l'avait sans doute pas trouvé. Puis Mikan apparut.

Bam ! Bam ! BAM ! (magnifique bruitage)

Mikan : Aie ! Hotaru j'ai rien fait.

Hotaru : C'était pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine.

Mikan : Luca-Piou ! (lui saute dans les bras) Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Luca : Très bien et toi ? Tu sais on s'est beaucoup inquiété a ton sujet. *Elle a de très grosses cernes et des yeux bouffis. Elle doit avoir beaucoup pleuré ! je ne savais pas qu'elle tenait autant à Natsume.*

Mikan : Ça va bien même très bien vu que Natsume va se réveiller ! (sourire angélique)

Hotaru : En parlent de lui peut être que l'on devrait entrer dans sa chambre maintenant. L'infirmière a dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Mikan et Luca : Oui !

Ils entrèrent et virent Natsume entra de se débattre toujours endormi. Luca essaya de le calmer mais se fit éjecter. Hotaru, elle, utilisa une de ses inventions mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus que pour Luca. Puis vient le tour de Mikan. Quand elle lui prit la main et lui susurra un « calme-toi Natsume » d'une voix rassurent il s'arrêta net. Puis se réveilla. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Mikan lui sautait dans les bras. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Mikan : Natsume, tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer.

Luca : Bon retour parmi nous mon frère.

Hotaru : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à désespéré nous avec cette baka.

Natsume : Ne vous inquiété plus je suis bien la et maintenant je vais pouvoir vous emmerder tous les jours. D'ailleurs arrête de mouiller ma chemise miss... (Il souleva sa jupe) fraise des bois !

Mikan : Natsume !

Natsume : Oui ?

Mikan : Je vais te tuer des que tu sortiras de l'hôpital !

Natsume : Mais bien sûr et moi j'aime Sumire.

Mikan : C'est...C'est vrai ? (en essayant de cacher sa peine)

Natsume : (en entendant sa voix s'en voulu un tout petit peu)* au non je la blesse dès mon réveil non mais quel nase !*Mais non je rigolais Baka !

Mikan : Elle n'est pas vraiment drôle ta blague. (Elle boude et se lève pour rejoindre Hotaru)

Luca : * Vite il faut changer de conversation* Bon sinon tu vas bien Natsume ?

Natsume : (Il ne quitte pas Mikan des yeux qui baissa les yeux) Oui je vais très bien. Je pense que je devrais sortir aujourd'hui.

Infirmière : (elle vient d'arriver) Non vous sortirais demain monsieur.

Natsume : (Fit apparaitre une flamme) Pardon je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?

Infirmière : Euh...Je...Je vais vous chercher les papiers pour que vous puissiez sortir.

Quelque instant plus tard elle revient avec des documents. Elle les fit signer à Natsume puis sortit.

Natsume : Bien alors maintenant on peut y aller. Si je ne me trompe pas on a cour de science avec M. Misaki non ?

Luca : C'est ça ! Allons-y sinon on va être en retard. Mikan tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

Mikan : Je pense que je vais venir avec vous cela risque d'être amusent avec le retour de Natsume et de Sumire qui va être complètement hystérique.

Natsume : Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle la dedans mais bon allons-y.

Ils partirent dons vers leur classe mais en chemin Mikan ressentit la présence de Personna. Un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir qu'il voulait lui parlait. Elle dit donc à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait après car elle avait un truc urgent à faire. Natsume qui avait lui aussi ressentit la présence de Personna la suivit discrètement. Bien sur Mikan ressentit aussi sa présence mais ne dit rien.

Mikan : Que me veut tu encore Personna ?

Personna : Je voulais juste te remettre ton masque et ton équipement pour ta mission de ce soir. Mais aussi te prévenir que tu feras la mission 2062. (Lui chuchote) On dirait bien que nous avons un espion. (Regarde dans la direction de Natsume) Fait attention si il s'approche trop de toi il pourrait être grièvement blessé. (S'écarte) Bien je te dis à ce soir mon chaton. Profite bien de cette dernière journée.

Il disparut.

Mikan : C'est bon tu peux sortir Natsume. (Se retourne)

Natsume : *Comment a-t-elle fait pour me voir*Que ce qu'il t a dit dans ton oreille ?

Mikan : Cela ne te concerne pas. (Elle commence à partir mais sent qu'on la retient par le bras)

Natsume : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question (il se rapproche d'elle)

Mikan : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire!

Natsume : Parce que je suis ton...ami* Mais j'espère être plus pour toi*

Mikan : Lâche-moi ! Je ne te répondrais pas !

Natsume : Bon je veux bien te poser une autre question. Que voulais-tu me dire avant que l'on me tire dessus ?

Ces mots calmèrent directement Mikan. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

Mikan : Euh...Je... Je voulais te dire que je... (Relève la tête) Je t'aime ! Voilà c'est tout !

* * *

Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Laisser des comz.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une déclaration

Rappel chapitre 7 :

Natsume : Bon je veux bien te poser une autre question. Que voulais-tu me dire avant que l'on me tire dessus ?

Ces mots calmèrent directement Mikan. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant.

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 7 :

Mikan : Euh...Je... Je voulais te dire que je... (Relève la tête) Je t'aime ! Voilà c'est tout !

* * *

A ces mots Natsume se figea lui aussi. Il avait tant espérer qu'un jour Mikan lui dirait ces mots et se jour était arrivé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mikan, elle, avait du mal à décrypter ce que ressentait Natsume. Dans ses yeux elle croyait intercepter de l'étonnement et du... dégout. En croyant cela elle se trompé mais se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle partit en courant. Bien sûr, Natsume lui n'avait rien comprit de pourquoi elle partait mais courut après.

Natsume : Mikan !

Mikan : Laisse-moi tranquille. Je dois te faire pitié en ce moment !

Natsume : Mikan arrête toi !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas aveugler par la tristesse alors il décida de l'arrêter par lui-même. Il courut de toute ses forces (il faut l'avouer Mikan court vite) et la rattrapa. Au moment où Mikan en pleure aller tomber à cause d'une racine qu'elle n'avait pas vue et qu'elle s'était prise. Natsume se mit en dessous d'elle et la protégea de sa chute.

Mikan : Aie ! Ah ba non je n'ai rien sentit c'est bizarre.

Natsume : Ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu sois aussi lourde ! Tu es entrain de m'écrabouiller.

Mikan : (réalise dans quelle position elle est. Elle est à califourchon sur Natsume) /_/ Dé...Désolé pour tout, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ce que je te ressentais surtout si toi tu ne m'aime pas (commence à se relève mais Natsume la retient par le poignet)

Natsume : Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas :|

Mikan : Mais tu... tu... dans ton regard j'aurai dit que tu éprouvais du... du dégoût... (Elle commença par se débattre pour se défaire de la prise de Natsume)

Natsume : (resserre sa poigne) Mikan, je n'ai jamais ressenti du dégoût à ton égard. Tu sais moi aussi je... je...*Mais dit lui idiot ! Crie lui que tu l'aime !* JE T'AIME !

Puis Natsume embrassa Mikan, au début doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. A son plus grand bonheur Mikan répondait à son baiser. Ils durent se lâcher à cause du manque d'oxygène (mwa : et oui ils sont quand même humain malgré qu'ils soient en rta dangereuse et qu'ils ont suivi un entrainement intensif).

Mikan : Wha ! J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça moi !

Natsume : Moi non plus c'est la première fois. On recommence ?

Mikan : Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

Natsume : Non juste amoureux de la plus belle fille au monde. Oh allez juste une dernière fois s'il te plait pour moi ?

Mikan : Mouais bon juste une dernière fois.

Et ils se ré embrassèrent encore une fois. Cette fois encore plus profondément que la dernière fois. Puis se re séparèrent.

Mikan : J'en peux plus. On ne recommence plus car à chaque fois que je t'embrase j'ai envie de continuais pendant des heures et sa on ne peut pas le faire.

Natsume : Oui mais, moi, j'ai réellement envie de t'embrasser à chaque minute qui passe. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'ai espéré le jour où je pourrais t'embrasser comme ça.

Mikan : Bon passons (mwa : elle est rapide. Mikan : je te rappelle que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis c'est trois mois ! Mwa : moais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Mikan : bon tu continuais d'écrire !? J'ai envie de lire la suite moi ! Mwa : oui c'est bon j'y vais. ) Allons à la cafète Hotaru et Luca doivent surement nous attendre depuis longtemps.

Natsume : ouais c'est bon j'arrive.

Ils partirent donc à la cafète, une fois arrivé prirent leurs plateaux et allèrent s'assoir à la table qu'avaient choisis leurs amis. Ils s'assirent à cote ce qui provoqua beaucoup de messe-basse de la part de autres élèves de l'académie.

Hotaru : Ah ba ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous avaient enfin conclus. Lucas et moi, on commençait à désespérer.

Mikan : Et bien il n'y a plus de quoi

Natsume : Oui plus aucune raison

_« Mikan SAKURA est demandé au bureau du directeur du lycée » quand elle entendue cela elle se posa une seule et unique question « pourquoi ce n'est pas pour une fois le directeur du primaire qui me fait appeler ? »_

Natsume : Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne Mikan ? Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à tous les directeurs de cette maudite académie

Mikan : Non sa ira ne t'inquiète pas et puis si cette académie n'exister pas on ne se serai pas rencontrer.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit en direction du lycée et surveiller par les yeux inquiets de Natsume.

* * *

Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris mais qu'en vous êtes confisquer d'ordi ce n'est pas facile. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et vous êtes impatient de connaitre la suite. Laissez des comzs pour me donner votre avis. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Des retrouvailles

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 8 :

« Mikan SAKURA est demandé au bureau du directeur du lycée » quand elle entendue cela elle se posa une seule et unique question « pourquoi ce n'est pas pour une fois le directeur du primaire qui me fait appeler ? »

Natsume : Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne Mikan ? Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à tous les directeurs de cette maudite académie

Mikan : Non sa ira ne t'inquiète pas et puis si cette académie n'exister pas on ne se serait pas rencontrer.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit en direction du lycée et surveiller par les yeux inquiets de Natsume.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle rencontre ou plutôt des retrouvailles**

Quand elle arriva, certain lycéens, plus âgés qu'elle, lui barrèrent le chemin.

Mikan : Que me voulez-vous?

? : Ba alors Mikan on ne dit plus bonjours ?

? : tait toi Tsubasa si sa se trouve elle ne t'a pas reconnu (Mikan ne les a pas revue depuis trois mois et 3 semaines)

? : Non ce n'est pas possible ma Mikan d'amour n'aurait jamais pu m'oublier. C'est impossible !

Tsubasa : Ce n'est pas Ta Mikan Tono!(Il lui saute dessus)

Tono : Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus ! (Lui donne un coup de poing)

? : Bande de gamins vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre comme ça en public ?! Vous me faites honte ! (Les met tous les deux KO)

Tono et Tsubasa : Non mais c'est pas vrai Misaki tu as besoin de nous taper tout le temps ?!

Misaki : Oui ça me soulage et vu que vous êtes des Bakas, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Mikan : (mwa : et non on l'a pas oublié Mikan : Il y a intérêt sinon je vais te tuer mwa : tu me fais peur quand tu dis cela) ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Vous n'avez pas changé du tout vous trois ! Toujours aussi drôle !

Tsubasa : Je vois ce qui a de drôle (boude) En plus tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant très longtemps ! Ou était passe encore ?!

Mikan : Oh Tsubasa tu va pas boude quand même ? ET je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant aussi longtemps mais je n'avais pas le droit et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire aussi ou j'étais partit. Je suis vraiment navrée. (Lui saute dans les bras)

Tsubasa : C'est bon pas besoin de t'excuser autant. Je te pardonne mais ne refait plus jamais cela !

Mikan : d'accord

Tsubasa : Promet le moi !

Mikan : je te le promets. Dorénavant je resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes études à l'académie alice

Tsubasa : Ma Mikan qu'es ce que tu m'as manqué tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point (la serre dans ses bras)

Misaki : Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, loin de là, mais Mikan pourquoi est tu dans notre partit du lycée ? (Et oui il y a deux partit : Tsubasa, Tono et Misaki sont dans la partit ouest du lycée car ils sont plus âgés et Mikan et ses amis sont dans la partit est)

Mikan : Ah oui c'est vrai avec tout ça j'avais oublié. Je suis venu car le directeur m'a fait appeler. Et pour y aller il faut que je traverse votre partit.

Tono : donc tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas te faire réprimandait.

Tsubasa et Misaki : Oui il a raison a plus tard Mikan et bonne chance pour la suite.

Mikan : Oui a plus tard les amis et merci

Elle repartit donc et arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Elle toqua.

Directeur du lycée (je vais abréger et dire DDL) : Entre Mikan j'ai à te parler de chose importante

Elle entra et alla s'assoir sous l'invitation du DDL sur un fauteuil place devant le bureau.

Mikan : Je vais être franche. Que me voulez-vous ?

DDL : ET bien tu n'as pas changé et tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu devrais avoir 1 ans.

Mikan : Comment me connaissiez-vous à cette époque ?!

DDL : Et bien figure toi que je suis ton oncle et que je voulais t'avouer un secret concernant notre famille.

Mikan : Attendez ! Vous venez de dire que vous êtes mon oncle ?!

DDL : Effectivement mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Mikan : Alors vous saviez très bien que j'étais à l'académie alice et vous pendant que j'avais d'énormes problèmes notamment avec le directeur du primaire et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider ! (très énervé)

DDL : Ce n'est pas sa j'ai essayé de t'aider mais Kyonji était beaucoup plus puissant que moi et je ne pouvais rien faire jusqu'a que tu intègres le lycée.

Mikan : Mouais je ne vous crois pas trop. (Redevient calme)

DDL : Bon passons cette conversation nous aurons bien plus de temps pour nous disputer après. Que sais-tu de notre famille exactement ?

Mikan : Et bien je sais que mes parents ont été tue par le père de Natsume mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

DDL : Tu sais déjà le principal mais je vais te révéler pourquoi il les a tués. Il y a très longtemps, Yuka, ton père, le père de Natsume et sa mère était ...

* * *

A savoir au prochain chapitre ! Je suis méchante J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous me pardonnez d'avoir pris du retard mais j'ai réussi à poste deux chapitres la même journée donc je trouve que je ne suis pas trop mal. Bref donnez-moi votre avis ils m'intéressent tous alors n'hésitez pas mettez des comzs.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une douleur

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement pour moi je ne possède pas Académie Alice/ Gakuen Alice.**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis et merci d'avance !**

* * *

Rappel chapitre 9 :

DDL : Tu sais déjà le principal mais je vais te révéler pourquoi il les a tués. Il y a très longtemps, Yuka, ton père et le père de Natsume était ...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dolore intenso causato da un sogno**

DDL : Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Personne ne pouvait les séparés. Si bien que vous êtes nées, Natsume et toi, dans le même hôpital et quand tes parents ne pouvaient pas te garder c'était les parents de Natsume qui le faisaient. Et inversement. Tu appelais même sa mère « tantine », je m'en souviens encore de quand vous étiez tous réuni dans la même pièce, vous aviez l'air si heureux ensemble.

Mais les parents de Natsume et les tiens appartenait à Z pour vous protéger de l'académie. Vos parents respectifs vous adoraient tellement qu'ils seraient prêts à tuer pour vous protéger. C'est ce qui malheureusement c'est déroulé. Un jour Z a menacé les parents de Natsume de c'en prendre à leur fil si ils ne tuaient pas leurs meilleures amis. Qui n'étaient autre que tes parents.

Sa mère était si désespérer qu'elle s'est suicider sans prévenir laissant derrière elle son mari aussi briser qu'elle et son jeune fis insouciant. Quelque jour plus tard tes parents ont appris pourquoi elle s'était suicider et lui on fait une magnifique cérémonie de deuil digne de son être. Son père fut bien obliger d'exécuter l'ordre qui lui avait été donne si il ne voulait pas voir périr la dernière personne de sa famille. Alors il partit chez toi et rencontra ton père. Bien sur celui-ci accueilli son ami dignement mais ne se douta point qu'il était proche de la mort elle-même.

A ce moment-là le père de Natsume lui tira dessus et il vit sa femme arriver avec sa chère fille. Il voulut lui crier de partir, que c'était trop dangereux mais aucun mot ne sortait alors il l'a vit se prendre une balle en plein cœur et mourir devant lui. Il se souvenu alors que sa fille était toujours la alors il s'approcha de toi et te dit de t'e...

Mikan : Je connais la suite. Je l'ai déjà vu pendant un de mes rêves.

DDL : Rêves ? *Serait-il possible qu'elle est un troisième Alice ?*

Mikan : Oui lorsque j'étais en train de faire une très longue mission. Je me suis endormit et j'ai vu cette scène, ainsi qu'une vision où Narumi annonçait ma mort à Natsume.

DDL : Ta...Ta mort ? Mikan je crois que tu viens de découvrir un nouvel Alice, celui de pouvoir voir le passé et le ... futur.

Mikan : ça veut dire que je vais réellement mourir ? Non je ne veux pas ! Il en ait hors de question ! J'ai encore plein de chose à découvrir !

DDL : Mikan ! Je t'en prie calme-toi ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu t'énerve ! Il est possible que certaines de tes prémonition s'avère fausses ou sinon tu peux encore changer le futur par toi-même.

Mikan sortit en courant, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle venait à peine de déclarer a Natsume son amour pour lui. Non elle ne pouvait pas mourir et elle se battra pour rester en vie. Pour ses amis et pour Natsume elle affrontera la mort elle-même. Mikan ne supporterait pas de les revoir dans un état même que celui de sa vision. Elle partit vers sa chambre, au passage elle rencontra ses amis mais les bouscula pour arriver le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre Hotaru.

Hotaru : Que ce passe-t-il Mikan ?! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Mikan : ... (Part en courant)

Hotaru : (à Luca) Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, toi attend que Natsume revient et raconte lui ce qui s'est passé. Il trouvera surement une solution au problème de Mikan. *J'espère que ça va allez pour elle. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je m'inquiète pour elle cette Baka !*

Luca : D'accord mais je ne vais pas l'attendre je vais plutôt le chercher cela ira plus vite. J'y vais à tout à l'heure et bonne chance avec Mikan elle a l'air d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Hotaru : ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire tout mon possible. (L'embrasse)

Puis elle partit rejoindre Mikan. Quand elle arriva à la chambre de Mikan, elle toqua.

Hotaru : Mikan, c'est moi tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait ?

Mikan : Je ne veux pas que tu me vois d'en un tel état. Ne t'inquiète pas je te raconterai plus tard pour l'instant je veux que tu me laisse seule s'il te plait.

Hotaru : D'accord mais dit moi que tu vas bien.

Mikan : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Donc Hotaru partit mais toujours aussi inquiète peut être un peu soulagé car Mikan lui avait fait une promesse et elle savait très bien qu'elle les tenait. Elle retourna donc à la cafète et rencontra Luca et Natsume dans le couloir y menant. Des que Luca la vit il sut par sa mine triste qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à consolait Mikan.

Luca : *Généralement quand Mikan pleure c'est qu'on lui a fait une mauvaise blague. Même si cette fois si elle avait l'air tellement attriste, Hotaru arrivait toujours à lui faire entendre raison. Mais la apparemment, elle n'a pas réussi et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus* Tous va bien ma picsou ?

Hotaru : Hum

Luca : * Houlà elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle déteste que je l'appelle comme ça* He oh Allos La Terre Hotaru ici La Lune Luca. Elle m'inquiète, je ferais mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.* Natsume, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie on ne sait jamais. Et ne fais pas de bêtises lorsque je ne suis pas là.

Natsume : Quand tu me parle comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qu'il faut tout le temps surveiller. Mais OK c'est bon je t'attendrais dans ma chambre.

Luca partit avec Hotaru complètement dans les vapes. Natsume en profita pour aller voir Mikan lui aussi s'inquiète pour Mikan car il s'avait que si Hotaru était dans cet état alors quelque chose de grave c'était produis .Il s'introduit dans la chambre de notre héroïne par la fenêtre comme la porte était ferme à clef. Et là il la vit écrouler sur le sol pleurant à chaude l'arme. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur, lui qui avait juré de la protéger voyer maintenant la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur désespéré et pleine de tristesse tellement émouvante qu'il se surprit lui-même en train de pleurer mais il les essuya vivement. (Mwa : Natsume pleurer c'est un miracle ! Natsume : Ouais bon ça va ce n'est pas non plus un exploit mwa : non mais tu te rends pas compte à quel point je pensais que tu n'avais pas de cœur). Alors il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Natsume : Mikan calme toi c'est bon je suis là.

Mikan : Natsume, tu... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... (S'agrippe à lui)

Natsume : Chut c'est bon tu n'es pas obliges de me raconter tout maintenant le plus important est que tu te calme et que tu retrouves ton sang-froid.

Mikan pleura encore de longues heures jusqu'à qu'elle se calme enfin. Alors Natsume la pris comme une princesse et l'emmena dans Sa chambre. Il l'installa sur son lit et se mit face à elle.

Natsume : Va y maintenant que tu ais calme tu peux me raconte.

Mikan (inspire profondément) : Et bien il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. En fait quand j'étais en mission, un soir je me suis endormit et j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Dans ce rêve je voyais Narumi t'annonçait ma mort. Quand j'ai racontait cela au DDL, il m'a dit que je possédais un nouvel Alice. Celui de pourvoir voir le passe et le futur.

Natsume : Ta mort ? Un nouvel Alice ? Voir le futur ?

Mikan : Oui cela veut dire que je vais bientôt mourir. Je suis désolé Natsume. Bref je n'avais pas fini. Dans ce rêve, je voyais aussi mes souvenirs de quand j'étais petite. Notamment celui du jour où mes parents sont morts. Et celui-ci te concerne Natsume. Celui qui a tué mes parents cette fois-là dans ma maison alors que je n'avais que 1 ans, je l'ai vu tirer avec son pistolet et c'était ton père Natsume.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait et que vous attendrait de savoir la suite. En tout cas laissez des commentaires, je me répète mais ils sont vraiment important pour moi, ils me permettent d'avoir vos impressions.


End file.
